vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukako Yamagishi
|-|Yukako Yamagishi= |-|Love Deluxe= Summary Yukako Yamagishi (山岸 由花子, Yamagashi Yukako) is a side character and an ally in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. She falls in love with Koichi Hirose, both of them meeting each other and hitting it off. While she seems like a timid girl, she reveals her obsessive tendencies as he tries to kidnap Koichi with her Stand, forcing him to try and become the "man she knows he can be". Her abusive behavior causes Koichi's stand to evolve, allowing him to defeat her. After her defeat, she joins the protagonists in their quest to find the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 9-B with Love Deluxe Name: Yukako Yamagishi Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura, Hair Manipulation with Love Deluxe (Able to grow hair to any length, grab things/people, trap objects, turn hair into projectiles, embed hair into other people for limited remote control over them), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (So out of touch with reality that Echoes Act 1's ability had no effect, and she simply did not hear it at all). Attack Potency: Athlete level. Wall level with Love Deluxe (Nearly crushed a two-story house by using Love Deluxe to wrap the house's walls with her hair.) Speed: Peak Human. Subsonic with Love Deluxe (Was fast enough to tag Echoes ACT2.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Love Deluxe. Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Wall Class with Love Deluxe. Durability: Wall level (Survived a blast that was reflective of her own AP). Wall level with Love Deluxe (Was damaged, but not defeated by the same blast). Stamina: Superhuman (Even after defeat, has access to a 'second wind'-type ability using Love Deluxe) Range: 10 Meters with Love Deluxe Standard Equipment: Love Deluxe Intelligence: Likely Above Average: she presumably built a functioning electric chair within a few hours of kidnapping Koichi, and her 'tutoring' proved to help him score higher on tests. Weaknesses: Yukako has anger issues and obsessiveness when it comes to object of affection/hair. Her hair can be damaged to the point where its ability cannot be used. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Love Deluxe: Love Deluxe is a Stand that is bound to Yukako's hair, making it her means of attacking. Due to it being bound to her hair, normal damage to the Stand does not reflect back on Yukako. ** Hair Manipulation: Love Deluxe can extend Yukako's hair and give her the ability to freely control it. She can use it as a third arm, grabbing objects or people to use for her advantage. There is no defined limit to how much hair Love Deluxe can generate and use. When damaged, Yukako's hair turns white. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Oyecomova (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Oyecomova's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hair Users Category:Berserkers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Yandere Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users